You Are Loved
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Slash! Peter loses someone very close to him…a friendly face is there to help. He finds a reason to live for one very special blonde.


Rating: PG

Pairing: Johnny Storm x Peter Parker, a little bit of Peter x MJ in the beginning

Warnings: Slash! Character death! And a little bit of bad language nothing to horrible tho XP

Summary: Peter loses someone very close to him…a friendly face is there to help. He finds a reason to live for one very special blonde.

_**You Are Loved**_

It was a normal day for me, Peter Parker, well as normal as it could get with me being Spider-Man and all. I dusted off my gloved hands as I stared up at my handiwork; three men hanging upside down from the light post unconscious. Maybe they'll think twice before trying to mug some harmless girl. She stood there gazing up at me in awe and I turned to her as I asked, "Are you okay?" She nodded slowly then all of a sudden hugged me tightly.

I wasn't too shocked, okay maybe a little, by this display of affection. "Thank you soooo much Spidey! Seriously I mean I feel so lucky to have been saved by you!" The girl said as she smiled kindly up at me. A cheerful feeling bubbled through me, it was always nice when someone appreciated me like this. "Man, whoever is dating you is sure lucky!" She exclaimed as she took her Spider-Man plush out of her little backpack. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that, as she cuddled the plush. "Yea...She's a really awesome girl—" I began to say when I suddenly remembered that MJ and I were supposed to go on a date tonight.

I ruffled the girl's hair as she squealed in delight, hugged me again, and then stepped back so I could web swing away. "You seriously made my day Spidey!" She called to me. I waved to her and called back, "Thanks! You made mine too!" I saw her beam widely and blush then run towards home, her Spider-Man plush still in her arms. What a sweet girl...whoever gets to date her will be lucky. I arrived at MJ's place a little late, but MJ wasn't complaining she was glad I had made it at all. MJ greeted me at her door as he kissed my cheek then grabbed her coat as we walked to the little diner a few blocks from her apartment. As we ate I told her about the girl I had saved and MJ smiled at me the whole time.

"I didn't know they had Spider-Man toys? Well I might have to go get one so when I'm lonely I'll always have him." She teased. I grinned and leaned over the table to kiss her. Once dinner was over MJ suggested that we take a walk through Central Park. I nodded as we walked hand in hand through the dimly lit park, our breaths misting in unison from the cold night air. Suddenly my spider sense went off like crazy and I grabbed MJ as we jumped out of the way of a bullet. We spun around and saw a rugged looking guy holding a gun. "Hey give me some money." He said in a low voice.

He looked like your typical druggie so of course I said no to the dude. "MJ, run, I can take this guy." I whispered as she nodded and began backing away slowly. "Listen man, why don't you go home or something and get some sleep. That's what you need." I said as calmly as possible. I heard a scream and my spider sense again went off as I felt a gun being pressed into my back. "Listen, why don't we take your little girlfriend then we'll leave you alone." A guy behind me said.

MJ was struggling as I turned around slowly as he moved the gun from my back. "P-Peter..." MJ stammered as tears welled up in her eyes. The second guy was holding MJ in a lock with the gun now pressed to her head. My hazel eyes widened in shock as my thoughts went reeling. Oh God, Oh God! If I don't act quickly this guy'll shoot MJ!! I decided to try to take out the guy in front of me, but as soon as I started to move a gun was again placed in my back. "Don't move!" The first guy growled. "Goddammit don't do this!" I shouted as I lunged forward quickly.

I managed to knock the gun out of the second guy's hand, but before I could even reach MJ a shot rang through the air. MJ gasped and my eyes fell to MJ's chest, where blood began to slowly dribble out. Gold flashed through my eyes as rage overtook me. The next thing I knew I was sitting next to MJ cradling her in my arms and saying to her repeatedly that everything would be okay. I swung all the way to the hospital, thanking dear God it was so dark that no one would be able to see my face while web swinging.

They got MJ in and I was forced to sit in the waiting room, feeling the oppressive weight of apprehension and despair on my shoulders. Finally at 2 A.M. the doctor came out with a very, very sad look on his face. "H-How is she?" I stammered, despite the way my throat was starting to close up within each passing second. He placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "I'm sorry son, but it was a clear shot to her heart...she passed away as we were trying to get it out." My hazel eyes watered with tears as I nodded, finding that my voice had suddenly flown out the window.

"You can still see her if you would like." The doctor said. I wasn't too sure if that would be best for me, but I had to be brave so I nodded. I followed the doctor and nearly passed out when I saw her lying on the bed pale but with such a peaceful expression on her face. I walked up to her as the doctor left the room, shutting the door behind him quietly. Sitting in the chair next to MJ's bed I grabbed her delicate hand. "Oh God MJ..if only...if only I had acted sooner. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I said softly as I laid my head down on the bed. The tears came quickly, falling from my eyes like tiny shards of glass as I watched my heart shattering before me...

A month has passed and the funeral for MJ was terribly depressing for my Aunt May and me. I almost didn't want to go, but I knew it would be best if I did. And every night since MJ's death nightmares plague me and I found everything so stressful. It's just too much...the whole unfair world comes crashing down on my head before I can even regroup myself. My nightmares are filled with MJ's dying face. There she was...right in front of me and I could do nothing but stand there. MJ is gone...the only person who ever understood me completely and I killed her by letting that happen. It's all my fault...

I've been wandering the streets lately, finding it oddly comforting to get out of my small hellhole of an apartment and move around freely. Web swinging around helps too, but every time I save someone I get flash backs of the time I couldn't save the one person I loved. I find myself now sitting on the tallest building of New York, one of the places I go to where I can dwell in self-misery in privacy. Suddenly a streak of fire goes across the sky and I know I've seen that before. The streak of fire doubles around and flies up to me as I meet the friendly and familiar face of the Human Torch. More namely Johnny Storm.

"Hey there web-head! What are you doin' up here all by yourself?" He asked with that same cocky, but loveable grin. I want to smile at him, but I can't and its not like he'd be able to see it with the mask on. I lower my head then suddenly feel Johnny plop down next to me. His flames have disappeared, leaving him in his regular Fantastic Four outfit. He placed a hand on my shoulder and asked gently, "What's wrong Pete? Even with your mask on you look down." I let out a sigh and pulled the mask off, letting it sit between my legs.

"M-My girlfriend...MJ...she died a month ago." I finally stuttered out as tears quickly sprang to my eyes. Johnny's intense blue eyes gazed at me with sympathy and sadness. "God Peter..I'm sorry. You really loved her..." He said as his gaze stayed upon me. Besides the look of slight pity and sorrow, there was something else...something that was warm and comforting. I wanted to cling to whatever that was, because maybe..just maybe it could help me cope and heal. "Yea...I really did." I replied as the tears slipped down my cheeks. I raised my hand to wipe away the tears, but Johnny beat me to it.

His warm gloved fingers wiped them away as the previous tears were replaced with new ones. But he kept his hands on my cheeks and wiped them away until I was out of tears to cry, at least for the time being. Johnny's arms wrapped around me as he pulled me into an inviting hug, a hug that I needed so much...I clung to him desperately as I buried my face into his strong chest. God all I wanted was this moment and nothing else...All I wanted was to forget and to be held in Johnny's strong embrace till I had healed.

We sat there for hours and finally I reluctantly pulled away as I stared up into his caring sapphire eyes. "Thanks Johnny, I seriously needed that." I said gratefully as I wiped away a few remaining tears. The Torch smiled kindly at me as he hugged me again then said softly, "What are friends for.." He kissed my cheek then let me go as he stood up. "Listen if you ever need someone to talk to just call me or come by our building. I'm always here for ya Pete." Johnny said as he stretched. I nodded and managed a little smile, which obviously made Johnny happy to see. He waved to me then allowed his flames to engulf him as he flew away. Yea...I think talking to Johnny will do me some good.

So for the past few weeks I called Johnny or came over and we talked. Most of the time we didn't talk about MJ, Johnny knew it was still a sensitive subject for me although he was willing to listen when I did talk about her. I hadn't really ever told him how MJ died, but today I finally did. "I'm just so mad at myself that all I did was stand there! I could have saved her!" I nearly shouted in frustration. Johnny just watched me with that same look in his eyes, compassionate and understanding. He placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "Peter, it was fate...you could go back a hundred times and she would still die. One thing you shouldn't tell yourself is, its your fault, because its not."

I didn't want to hear Johnny say that, but it was true... all of it. I let out a huge sigh and leaned into Johnny as he wrapped a comforting arm around my waist. "I just can't believe she's gone...It seems like a love like that will never come again for me." I said quietly. Johnny gently stroked the side of my arm and I shivered from the touch, it felt good...so soothing and warm. "That's not true Peter. There's alot of people who love you...you know and some are closer than you think." Johnny said gently. I looked up at him and noticed that Johnny was blushing. Wow...that didn't happen every day. I've never seen Johnny blush like that...it was sort of cute.

I placed my head back on his shoulder as I reached out with my right hand and grabbed his free hand. Our fingers slowly interlocked as I replied, "Well then I'm glad I have something to live for..." Johnny gave my hand a gentle squeeze as he leaned over to kiss my forehead. At that moment I felt like a kid and a grown-up all at once. It was an odd feeling, but not entirely unwelcome. Besides...who knew love could be found in some of the most odd places and in some of the oddest people.

Johnny placed a kiss to my hand and I shivered with pleasure. Our bodies moved slowly as I found myself on my back, staring up at the blonde haired teen. I couldn't help but realize how cute Johnny was and how beautiful his eyes were, how I wanted to curl my hands into his hair and how I wanted to just kiss him and never part. And as though Johnny had read my mind he lowered his face so our noses touched and his warm breath cascaded down my cheeks. "Peter...would you hate me if I kissed you?" Johnny asked his voice adorably insecure for a moment.

I smiled a true smile...one I haven't shown since the day MJ died as I replied, "Of course not." And with that Johnny smiled then leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't like any of the times I had kissed MJ, this kiss had passion, heat, and something beyond comprehension in it. Our tongues melded together as I twined my fingers in his silky blonde locks. Our bodies melted perfectly together, as though we were the missing pieces of each other. I knew...that even though MJ had died I would be able to live because now I have Johnny.

Our lips parted and Johnny smiled at me. I gave him a smile as Johnny ran a hand through my hair then kissed my temple. "Its great to see you smiling again, Pete. I thought I'd never see that gorgeous grin on your face ever again." He said sweetly. I laughed, and a feeling of total serenity passed over me. Everything suddenly felt so light and so happy, nothing could ruin this for me. "Do you think you'll be okay?" Johnny asked, concern tinting his voice. I nodded and replied, "Yea, MJ would have wanted me to be happy with the one I love."

Johnny grinned as he kissed me again softly. "I love you Peter." He said lovingly as our eyes met and I knew everything would be okay from this moment on. I had someone to live for...someone to look up to and someone I could love with all my heart. "I love you too..." I replied as we embraced content to just forget the world and all its demands on us superheros. I knew I was loved.

Fin

Did Peter get over MJ's death too fast? I can't stand it when he's sad so lets just say a bunch of time passed so he was able to fall in love with Johnny XD Lulz is that corny? XD I always ask that, but meh being corny & sappy is my thing x3 aniwai i find this pairing beautiful & adorable beyond belief! x3 I really hope you all like this


End file.
